


The Ballad of Lassie O’Shen

by Gottingen



Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python's Flying Circus
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy/Comedy, based on a sketch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottingen/pseuds/Gottingen
Summary: About the tragic (or not so tragic) fate of the young Lassie O’Shen, the love of the great Scottish poet Ewan McTeagle.
Relationships: Lassie O’Shen/Ewan McTeagle, Others/Lassie O’Shen
Kudos: 5





	The Ballad of Lassie O’Shen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a sketch about the poet Ewan McTeagle (Season 2, Episode 3 of Monty Python’s Flying Circus).  
> Yes, the author is walking on very thin ice. And also doesn’t know how to name characters.  
> Unfortunately (or not), this is written in Russian. Well, maybe this online translator could help you understand what is going on: https://translate.yandex.ru/?lang=ru-en
> 
> Cast:  
> Lassie O’Shen — Eric Idle  
> Ewan McTeagle — Terry Jones  
> Sound Man — Graham Chapman  
> Narrator from TV, Highlander — John Cleese  
> Gynaecologist — Michael Palin  
> (Also featuring Terry Gilliam as Cameraman)

— Прощай, Юэн, — нежный голос Лэсси, наполненный неповторимым насыщенным шотландским акцентом, дрожал на ветру. — И если навсегда, то навсегда прощай…

Солëные слëзы катились по щекам юной девушки, холодный ветер безжалостно играл с еë длинными распущенными белокурыми волосами, а она отчаянно прижимала к груди маленькую связку писем — всего два письма, если быть точными.

— Надеюсь, ты запомнишь меня такой, какой я была, когда ты посвятил мне свои прекрасные стихи — нежной, нетронутой и невинной…

Содрогаясь от слëз, Лэсси оплакивала свою утраченную невинность. Ещë сегодня утром она была именно такой, какой еë полюбил Юэн, и не подозревала, что ждёт еë в скором времени.

***

Всë началось с того, что неожиданно в их суровой, но величественной в своей первозданности шотландской глуши объявилось британское телевидение. Шум горного ручья, блеяние овец и дышащее свободой бескрайнее ясное небо Хайленда — вся эта мирная картина в один миг была нарушена рокотом мотора нарисовавшегося вдали трейлера.

Лэсси спокойно шла через вересковую пустошь, придерживая полы длинного платья, как вдруг испуганно вскрикнула: кто-то набросился на неë сзади. Когда Лэсси смогла увернуться, она увидела высокого незнакомца, одетого не по-здешнему, с голодным, немного сумасшедшим сверкающим взглядом и трубкой в зубах. Как всякая шотландская девушка, Лэсси была не робкого десятка и отважно дала отпор приставшему к ней мужчине, но и тот, как видно, не намеревался сдаваться без боя. На счастье, к ним подоспели другие незнакомцы, которые оттащили мужчину от девушки.

— Прошу прощения, мисс, за неподобающее поведение нашего коллеги, — извинился самый прилично выглядящий из этих незнакомцев, ещë более высокий, чем тот, что напал на Лэсси, по акценту — явный англичанин. — Бедняга немного помешался из-за свежего горного воздуха. Не подскажете, кстати, как нам пройти к дому Юэна МакТигла?

Лэсси застенчиво улыбнулась и поинтересовалась, оправляя юбку и волосы:

— А вы, случаем, не из Харпенденского строительного общества? Юэн говорил, что со дня на день ожидает от них дивидендов по своему вкладу.

Англичанин рассмеялся:

— О нет, мисс, мы представители Британской вещательной корпорации. Мы собираемся снимать документальный фильм о вашем земляке.

— Правда? О, конечно, он так прославился благодаря своим стихам… Знаете, он и мне посвятил пару стихов.

Главный телевизионщик тут же навострил уши.

— В самом деле, мисс? Вы хорошо знаете мистера МакТигла?

— Хорошо? О да! Я знаю его с самого детства! И… мне неловко говорить об этом при посторонних, но в последнее время мистер МакТигл постоянно оказывал мне знаки внимания.

Телевизионщик казался очень довольным таким поворотом событий.

— Отлично, отлично… Ваше имя, мисс?

— Лэсси О’Шин.

— Лэсси О’Шин, прекрасно, Терри, запомни! — крикнул он, не оборачиваясь, патлатому парню. — Мы обязательно должны включить еë в сюжет. Вы ответите на несколько вопросов на камеру, мисс О’Шин?

— Я… ох… — Лэсси слегка растерялась. — Я никогда раньше не была на телевидении, сэр, но я постараюсь.

— Замечательно, тогда для начала покажите нам, где живëт мистер МакТигл, а потом мы продолжим с вами. Терри, надо будет найти местечко поживописнее.

Лэсси с радостью согласилась показать съëмочной группе дорогу к дому Юэна. На всякий случай она держалась главного телевизионщика — ведущего, который, как ей показалось, вëл себя очень по-джентльменски. Несколько раз он спрашивал еë о чëм-то, и Лэсси охотно отвечала, совсем было успокоившись, но уже на подступах к обшарпанному домишке, где жил великий поэт этих мест, она немного поотстала.

— Попалась, птичка, — прозвучал у неë над ухом нервно дрожащий от неприкрытого вожделения мужской голос, а руки мужчины почти сжались вокруг еë тонкой талии.

«Птичка» вновь вскрикнула, на этот раз не от неожиданности, а в попытке привлечь внимание остальной группы, и это подействовало.

— Грей, оставь девушку в покое, займись звуком! Через пятнадцать минут начинаем запись!

Лэсси облегчëнно выдохнула. В тот момент она всë ещë не предвидела, чем это закончится. К своим восемнадцати годам она привыкла отбиваться от некоторых слишком настойчивых поклонников — Лэсси была привлекательная девушка, стройная, высокая, белокожая, с пышной копной светлых волос, тëмными изогнутыми бровями и большими наивными голубыми глазами. Даже чересчур длинный нос и чересчур крупные передние зубы не портили еë. Мужчины решительно не давали ей проходу, но только Юэн смог украсть еë сердце своими удивительными стихами…

_Моей возлюбленной Лэсси._

_Стих на еë 17-й день рождения._

_Одолжи мне пару шиллингов до четверга._

_Я совершенно на мели._

_Но я жду почтового перевода и смогу вернуть, как только он придëт._

_С любовью, Юэн._

А этот странный мужчина с телевидения еë откровенно пугал. Даже занявшись своей звуковой аппаратурой, он продолжал пожирать Лэсси взглядом оголодавшего волка, хоть и не набрасывался больше. Пока что. Сильнее всего пугал взгляд его светлых глаз — он пялился на девушку, не мигая, и Лэсси отворачивалась, не выдерживая безумия, таившегося в глубине этих глаз.

Когда съëмочная группа наконец решила отснять сцену с Лэсси и нашла для этого подходящий фон, мужчину, казалось, уже трясло от нетерпения. Патлатый парень включил камеру, а мужчина вдруг бросился в кадр и накинулся на Лэсси, но его вновь оттащили двое.

Лэсси неуверенно улыбалась в камеру, зачитывая драгоценное стихотворение Юэна, но когда закончила и выжидательно посмотрела на ведущего, словно бы спрашивая, что ей теперь говорить или делать, то услышала лишь голос звуковика. Кажется, он сказал «это прекрасно», но Лэсси не была уверена, к чему его слова относились.

А в следующую минуту он вновь рванул в кадр, нисколько не заботясь о включëнной камере, и с неожиданной силой повалил бедную Лэсси на землю. Лэсси кричала, вырывалась, отпихивала его, как могла, но на этот раз почему-то никто не пришëл ей на помощь. Телевизионщики, отсняв нужный эпизод, будто потеряли к девушке всякий интерес — Лэсси слышала, как они бурно обсуждали, что нужно отснять побольше горных пейзажей и проход Юэна МакТигла к почтовой будке. Звуковик уже задрал юбку Лэсси, и бедняжке оставалось только беспомощно дëргать стройными ногами в белоснежных чулках, когда он, разобравшись с исподним, наконец взял то, что хотел…

— Ну-ну, птичка, не дрыгайся, а то будет больно.

Лэсси и так было больно, даже когда она обессилела и перестала «дрыгаться». Она захлёбывалась слезами и старалась не смотреть на мужчину, который, кажется, наоборот, бился в экстазе. Лэсси протестующе захныкала, когда напоследок он ещë и накрыл еë рот своим, насильно целуя. Он не дал ей сберечь для Юэна даже первый поцелуй… негодяй…

Когда всë закончилось, он даже попытался подхватить Лэсси на руки, будто хотел утащить с собой, но она оттолкнула его и, невзирая на боль и свинцовую тяжесть во всëм теле, побежала куда глаза глядят. Она не знала, как далеко ей удалось убежать, потому что в какой-то момент упала без сил и пролежала так долго, очень долго…

***

Лэсси хотела умереть. Это казалось единственно возможным выходом. После случившегося она не смела показаться на глаза Юэну — ей было больно, стыдно и страшно. Она несколько раз перечитала его стихи, покрывая листки бумаги поцелуями и слезами, а затем приняла решение.

_— Прощай, Юэн. И если навсегда, то навсегда прощай… Надеюсь, ты запомнишь меня такой, какой я была, когда ты посвятил мне свои прекрасные стихи — нежной, нетронутой и невинной…_

Лэсси стояла на самом краю скалы, как вдруг ветер донëс до неë издалека чей-то зычный голос:

— Нет, вы только посмотрите, доктор! Приезжают эти телевизионщики, допускают кучу ляпов в своих передачах — они обрядили МакТигла в килт клана Кэмеронов! — а потом ещë и смеют надругаться над нашими девушками…

Несмотря на твëрдое намерение свести счëты с жизнью, Лэсси всë же оглянулась и увидела высоченного горца. Из-под его килта вдруг высунулась голова мужчины, а затем он показался и весь целиком, одетый в белый халат.

— С вашего позволения, сэр, я ещë не закончил осмотр… — мужчина в белом халате поднял взгляд и осëкся. Лэсси поняла, что он посмотрел на неë, и испуганно отвернулась. Лучше было сделать наконец этот шаг и покончить со всем немедленно. Она расслышала, как доктор сказал горцу: — Но, боюсь, мой обеденный перерыв закончился. Мне пора вернуться к моим непосредственным обязанностям.

Лэсси начала считать про себя, готовясь прыгнуть. Десять… девять… три… два с половиной… два с четвертью… два…

— Здравствуйте, мисс… вам случайно не требуется помощь гинеколога? Мой пациент только что сказал…

Оттого, как внезапно он появился у неë за спиною, Лэсси сильно вздрогнула и, не досчитав до одного, оступилась. От ужаса она закричала, представив, как сейчас упадëт и разобьëтся об острые скалы (как она ни готовила себя к этому, сердце еë почти оборвалось в этот миг), а спустя пару секунд поняла, что еë крепко удерживают за руку.

— Господи, вы чуть не разбились! Как вы меня напугали.

Лэсси совсем перестала понимать, что происходит. Она безропотно позволила усадить себя на ближайший валун и поднести к своим губам фляжку. Никогда в жизни она ещë не была так рада согревающему глотку виски.

— Ну вот, вы порозовели, — обрадованно улыбнулся доктор. Лэсси взглянула на него и почувствовала себя необыкновенно спокойно и хорошо от взгляда этих тëплых карих глаз. Так она не чувствовала себя даже рядом с Юэном — тот, когда не писал стихи, обыкновенно ворчал, ругался и продолжал бормотать о деньгах, словно продумывая будущую поэму.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, забыв, кажется, всякую человеческую речь, пока доктор не спросил, как-то смущаясь:

— Так я могу вам помочь, мисс…

— Лэсси. Лэсси О’Шин.

— Лэсси… — повторил доктор мечтательно, не сводя глаз с еë лица. — А я Майкл. Доктор Майкл Пэйлин, гинеколог.

Она улыбнулась и вытерла глаза, всë ещë влажные от слëз.

— Думаю, можете.


End file.
